Blonde Brigade
by Mrotrax
Summary: Massive, multi crossover. The greatest heroes of the multi-verse once saved their homes from the greatest force of darkness. Now, the darkness has returned and they must reunited. Naruto, Zatch Bell, Soul Eater, Trigun, Shaman King, FMA, Guren Lagann and others. Feel free to adopt
1. It begins again?

Blonde Brigade

**Plot:** Years ago, they come together to save the multiverse from the forces of darkness, then went their separate ways. Now, the darkness has returned and so must they.

Naruto, Trigun, Zatch Bell, Soul Eater, Fullmetal Alchemist, One Piece, Gurren Lagann, Shaman King, Fairy Tail, Attack on Titan and History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi all belong to their respective creators, publishing houses and animation/dubbing studios.

Please support the official release(s) and other fanfic writers.

Opening song: Hero-Flow

_**CHAPTER 1: IT BEGINS…AGAIN?**_

_They were among the greatest heroes in the multiverse, brought together by the gods themselves to battle against the greatest darkness that ever existed:_

_The Child of Prophecy, a ninja who fought for peace and never went back on his word, turning mortal enemies into loyal allies._

_The Humanoid Typhoon, a gunslinger who swore to never kill and dedicated his life to spreading love and peace._

_The Mamodo who fought to become a kind-hearted and just king so that friendships were never shattered._

_The Weapon Miester, who fought against Madness itself and became the second being to hand Asura the Kishin a defeat._

_The Alchemists, two brothers who sought out the legendary Philosopher's Stone and repair their damaged bodies, only to save their country and repair the art they had dedicated their lives to._

_The Black-foot Cook, a lover of food and women who fought using his legs and cooked delicious meals for anyone he saw starving._

_The Gunman pilot who fought using pure determination and resolve, defying reality and refusing to surrender._

_The Shaman Queen, unrivalled in her control of spirits and her nearly unlimited supply of Furyoku._

_The Celestial Mage who treated the spirits under her control like family and dedicated herself to becoming just as powerful as her friends._

_The Titan Shifter, an enemy of humanity dedicated to her mission; protect her world and free her kind._

_And finally the Wind cutting feather, a kind-hearted and peaceful martial artist and member of the Shinpaku Alliance, defenders of the weak from the forces of YAMI and YOMI._

_Together, these brave heroes and heroines fought the personification of darkness, Ying herself, in a battle that shook the core of the multi-verse. Eventually triumphant, they then went their separate ways and went on to become legends in their own worlds. _

_However, they all made a vow that should the darkness return, they would return and finish it once and for all._

Somewhere, in the darkest reaches of one of the corners of the multi-verse, a massive, planet sized fortress was located. In the main hall of this castle, a dark being read a book that held the text above.

A dark smile crossed the being's face as he sipped some tea before returning to the small meal on his plate.

"Tell me Zub, how is the plan progressing?" He asked his subordinate, a small hooded creature holding onto a staff. "Do you know how many of our subordinates are ready for the sequel?"

"Of course my master." Zub smiled as he shifted through several scrolls, glancing at their content. "Seven of them are ready and baying for their foe's blood."

"Hmm…only seven, eh?" His master asked. "Not enough for Plan A. Begin preparations for Plan B, then focus our efforts to worlds n, a, m and o. We must deal with these heroes no matter what it takes. Never forget that."

"As you command, Mau-sama. Duke has already departed for world n." The hooded being limped to continue his work, leaving his master to view the images inside his crystal ball.

_Konoha_

The 6th Hokage stirred from his bed, awoken by the sound of crying. Quickly rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he quietly left his bed and went into the next room, where his young son Arashi lay in his cradle, crying loud enough to wake the neighborhood.

"Hey little buddy." Naruto Uzumaki smiled as he picked his crying son up. "Have a bad dream? It's okay, daddy's here."

Arashi burped and the crying stopped. Naruto pulled him back so that he could see his face. The redheaded, jade eye-coloured toddler started smiling, giggling and reaching for his father's face. Naruto in turn started smiling and nuzzled his son's nose.

"Everything okay?"

A tired but smiling Sakura Haruno admired the scene from the doorway, happy for her boys.

"Arashi-chan just had a nightmare." Naruto smiled. "Though I think he'd really calm down if his mommy was here."

The pink haired woman took her son into her arms and nuzzled his nose before her fiancé wrapped them in a hug.

In the aftermath of the Fourth Ninja War and defeat of Kaguya-Hime, Team 7 had sat down and after a very long talk, Sakura had finally learnt what had happened between the boys the day they had become a team. She was so angry at both of them for never telling her that to this day, the normally unflappable Sasuke Uchiha deemed her the most terrifying being in the world and wondered how Naruto, his brother in all but blood, was still in head over heels love with her.

With the truth revealed and after several weeks in the hospital (which the boys agreed they totally deserved for playing with a girl's heart)l later, Sakura decided to allow Naruto to finally take her out on a few dates at the very least once they returned. The look of dumb happiness on the blonde's face had been so infectious that even the stone faced Shino and Sasuke had been seen with grins on their faces.

It had not been all roses and happiness when Sakura and Naruto began dating; the blonde jinchuriki maintained a healthy belief he was a rebound guy and did many idiotic things. Sakura herself had to work on controlling her temper and with the sudden rise of his popularity/jealously towards Naruto's interactions with the opposite sex.

Both also had to break the hearts of several admirers, but Hinata and Lee had proven to be very understanding and happy for them. Sakura was pretty sure that the Hyuuga princess had personally taken care of several Naruto fan girls, while Lee and that Iwa ninja who had written Sakura a love letter had a few words with some of her more 'vocal' suitors.

And most importantly, when things were good, they greatly outweighed the negative: The thick-headed and loud Naruto proved himself to be a decent gentlemen (this shocked everybody, considering who his teachers were) and spoiled Sakura with presents, flowers and romantic dinners now that he had access to the funds his parents had left him.

Her parents, in a complete surprise for Sakura, absolutely adored Naruto (not that they were against Sasuke once the whole story of the Uchiha clan was revealed); her father Kizashi and the jinchuriki had bonded over prank ideas, while her mother Mebuki helped Naruto regain his love for gardening. For the first time in the boy's life, he could truly say he had a family.

Then came the day Sakura revealed she was pregnant with Naruto's child.

It went down in history as the day Naruto Uzumaki, hero of the ninja world, fainted in front of the entire Alliance army on his 17th birthday.

He was adamant he heard the spirits of his parents, Jiraiya, Nagato, Itachi, Haku, Obito, the kages and Neji laughing at him while he was unconscious. Jiraiya and Neji especially.

When he had awoken, the thoughts of rebound gone, Naruto had raced across the ninja lands to assure Sakura he was the happiest young man in the world. How did he do so?

His first idea was to create shadow-clones to tell everyone/everything on the he was going to be the father of her chid. Instead, he chose to simply kiss her forehead and then her stomach.

Nine months, ten hours of labour and a throw through several walls later, Arashi Uzumaki-Haruno was born perfectly healthy and safe. There had not been a single dry eye among the Konoha 11 and their family/friends. Especially when Naruto appointed Iruka to be Arashi's godfather, while Sakura made Hinata the newborn's godmother.

The couple was planning to marry in a few months on Naruto's birthday, with Sasuke and Ino as best man and Maid of Honour, respectively. Then they'd take their little boy with them on a fou-month honeymoon to Wave and Crescent Moon. While they were away, Sasuke would be acting Hokage and Shizune would be acting Head Nurse.

"Think I'll take a quick shower before breakfast." Naruto smiled after he kissed his fiancé and son. "How about we meet up with Sasuke at the park afterwards?"

"Good idea." Sakura smiled as she tickled her son. "You want to see Uncle Sasuke again, don't you Arashi-chan?"

The baby giggled happily.

_Planet Gun-smoke_

"There he is!"

A spiky blonde haired man rushed through a box of donuts as he leapt through yet another barrage of bullets.

"You guys really are persistent!" Vash weakly smiled while inwardly crying about never being able to enjoy a simple box of donuts without running into a bounty hunter.

Ducking and jumping over anything that blocked his way, the Humanoid Typhoon was quick to grab a flying donut before bullets riddled it. Quickly stuffing the treats in his mouth, he then burst into a rush while silently apologizing to the grave he had been visiting.

After Knives had sacrificed himself to save him, Vash had buried his wayward brother at the site their shuttle had landed when they first came to Gun-smoke. After a private funeral, Vash had continued to wonder the planet, spreading love and peace wherever he went.

But he made sure to return to that spot once a month to deposit fresh flowers and chat with Knives…which was exactly how this latest batch of bounty hunters had tracked him down.

"Don't let him get away!" The leader shouted. "We'll be filthy rich!"

While Vash's name had mostly been cleared (to those who cared anyways), there was still a huge reward on his head for all the destruction he inadvertly caused. Thus so, the Humanoid Typhoon continued running from the many out of the cash on his head.

"All I wanted was to enjoy a deluxe box of forty!" He wailed as he tossed the now empty box at his prsuers, throwing one off his Thomas and falling flat on his head.

Just then, a pair of Thomas and a film crew arrived on the scene

"Oh! Insurance girls!" Vash smiled.

"Hi there, Mr. Vash the Stampede!" A young woman with long brown hair waved

"I told you not to call me by my full name!" Vash wailed.

These two were the lights of Vash's life; insurance girls turned TV/radio stars Meryl and Millie. They had been following him longer than he could remember, documenting all the crazy shenanigans he got himself into.

Meryl was already in character, trying to direct the crew to record the whole affair and make sure her not so secret beloved was alright, patching up whatever cuts she found.

"Meryl, I'm okay!" Vash smiled weakly, secrety enjoying this.

Memories suddenly flooded Vash's head. Images of fellow blondes smiling at him and a dark mass covering the world appeared.

Vash then tripped on a stone and rolled cartoonishlly down a hill, stopping only when he hit a boulder.

"Owies…"

"Vash!" Meryl screamed in worry, dismounting her Thomas and racing towards him, a camera in her hands.

"Is all good!" Vash smiled weakly before he saw something happen to the boluder; black marks suddenly appeared, taking the form of a leaf that glowed and let out a spinning void, a portal.

With a smile, Vash the Stampede leapt into the spiral, his destination uncertain but knowing he'd see a good friend soon.

He didn't realize Meryl and Mille had followed him.

_Mamodo world_

From atop his palace, the King of Mamodos enjoyed the peace and tranquillity of his kingdom; smiling happily as his people went about their business without a care in the world.

Despite the prosperity and happiness that surrounded him, not a day went by that Zatch Bell didn't think of his close friend Kiyo Takamine, the genius who helped him become the kind king he was. Every day he'd wonder:

What was Kiyo up to now? He was sure to no longer be in school, maybe he had a job or had started a company? Had that relationship with Megumi worked out?

"Hey Zatch!"

Zatch turned to see his twin brother Zeno waiting inside, motioning him inside.

"They're waiting for you." The white haired twin pointed before smirking. "Tia says you got point 3 seconds to get to the room before she…"

"I'll be right there!" Zatch then raced past his brother and hurried to the council chamber, desperate to avoid a beating from the red haired female Mamodo.

Point two seconds later, he was in his chair at the centre of the Mamodo-World Council, whose members included Zatch's rival Brago and close friends Kolulu, Tia and Kanchomé.

"About time you showed up." Tia growled, scaring even Brago with the irritation in her voice. "You may be king Zatch, but there're still schedules to keep."

"Love you too, Tia." Zatch grumbled.

"What was that?" The red haired roared.

"I said 'Yes Tia, I love you!'"

"That can't be a healthy relationship." Kanchome whispered to Kolulu, who nodded her head in agreement.

"My brother's love life aside, if we could get this meeting started?" Zeno suggested. "As my future sister-in-law said, we all have schedules to keep."

The meeting went smoothly after this, with all the standards reports being delivered and projects approved.

"I think this meeting is adjourned." Zatch smiled an hour later. "Who wants Yellow-tail fish donuts?"

"Seems you missed a spot, your majesty." Brago sighed as he threw a small piece of paper at his king, who took a look, only to freeze.

"No way…" The lightning user cringed, memories and disbelief entering his mind. His fellow councilmembers noticed his tense form and saw the fear in his eyes. They hadn't seen him like this since his battles with Clear Note and Maestro….

Zatch then stood and announced.

"I have to leave for a few days. Tia, you, Kolulu and Brago are in charge until I return."

"Why not me?" Zeno asked. "I'm your brother!"

"Because you're a weakling and a cheater." Brago growled. "That and your pure royalty life…"

"Lacks the perspective we have and that has helped us maintain order and balance for so long?" Kolulu finished.

"Exactly." Kanchome finished.

"Fair enough…" Zeno sighed. "But those first few were for the games only! I've changed since then!"

While the others argued, Zatch and Tia moved out of the room, wondering down the hall.

"What's going on Zatch?" Tia demanded, worry obvious in her voice. "What was on that scarp of paper?"

Zatch sighed, wishing he could explain the circumstances

"I'll take Owashi." Zatch explained. "He's the fastest way to get there. And the least con...con…what's the word again?"

"Conspicuous." Tia sighed before wrapping her king in a bone crushing hug. "Be careful out there Zatch, we need you here."

"Tia…" Zatch gasped. "Can't…breathe..!"

"The mightiest Mamodo in existence and her hugs hurt him." Brago sighed, still hoping the last few years had been a dream and he had won their battle instead.

_Death City_

It had been a regular day for Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans; they had gone to Russia to deal with a Kishin that had preying on the poor. For them, it was beyond easy; the Kishin had lacked any power beyond enhanced strength.

Now that Asura, and sadly Chrona, were sealed away, Kishin Eggs were becoming scarce compared to when they had started at the Academy. But still, it was their duty to destroy Kishin anywhere, and they were still a freaking deadly team.

Maka and Soul had become even closer than they already had been, as had Black Star with Tsubaki and Kid with Liz. Now both in their early twenties, they were recognized far and wide in their world; Soul had become one of the most respected Death Scythes (although Kid rarely used him, stupid symmetry obsession) and Maka was a meister many aspired to emulate.

"Momma!" A child's voice hollered happily, little feet following it. "Papa!"

Maka crouched down and embraced her daughter, a warm smile on her face. Soul quickly joined her and kissed the little girl on the cheek, getting a giggle.

"Did you behave for grandpapa?" Maka smiled.

"Of course she did!" Spirit smiled happily and he hopped over to hug his daughter, only to be Maka chopped away and sent crashing to the street.

"You okay, old man?" Soul asked his father-in-law with some worry.

"Don't worry!" Spirit beamed as he leapt back to his feet, ignoring the steaming lump on his head. "The great grandpa Spirit doesn't fall that easily!"

While Soul and Spirit caught up, Maka felt an urgency to check her mirror. Shifting her daughter into one arm, she took out a make-up mirror and blew on it, fogging it.

"Esper, do you want to help mama?" She asked her daughter, who nodded quickly and copied her mother's speech while they traced the numbers into the fog and uttered the incantation:

"42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door."

"Maka, are you there?"

"Of course, Kidd. Where are you?" Maka asked, confused when she saw no sign of her old friend and boss.

Death the Kidd now wore a hood like his late father, along with a skull mask on his head.

"Maka! Must you hold your daughter in only one arm?" Kidd screamed before composing himself. "Sorry about that."

"I know you're working on it." She sighed. "What's up Kidd?"

"It's Lord Death. According to the note dad put on it, the symbol will explain the job." Kidd reminded his friend before reaching through the mirror and giving Maka a scroll.

The symbol was a leaf.

Maka smiled at the men at her life.

"Soul…Pack a few things, we're going to Konoha."

Soul grinned.

"Nice. We get to see these so called 'cool' ninja."

To be continued….

Closing Song: Stutter- Marianas Trench

_**There you go, read and Review. Also, feel free to adopt/copy, I got so many story ideas you'd be helping me out.**_


	2. Familar Foes and Faces

Blonde Brigade

**Plot:** Years ago, they come together to save the multiverse from the forces of darkness, then went their separate ways. Now, the darkness has returned and so must they.

Naruto, Trigun, Zatch Bell, Soul Eater, Fullmetal Alchemist, One Piece, Gurren Lagann, Shaman King, Fairy Tail, Attack on Titan and History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi all belong to their respective creators and animation studios.

Please support the official release(s) and other fanfic writers.

Opening song: Hero-Flow

_**Chapter 2: Reunions Good and Bad**_

_**Konoha children's park**_

"Arashi, don't go so fast!" Naruto smiled happily. "You'll fall down!"

The cheerful baby just kept crawling, enjoying his daddy chasing him while his mommy and uncle watched.

Sasuke Uchiha had little left in the village; his family dead

Arashi was another story. The second the baby had smiled and hugged him, emotions Sasuke had thought he had buried resurfaced; protectiveness, concern and above all….love. Sasuke Uchiha had grown to love his nephew almost as much as Itachi had him. To him, the little boy was worth everything.

"So, no way I can convince you and the Dobe to shorten your honeymoon?"

Sakura smiled.

"You really want to spend time with Arashi that much?" She mused.

"Course." Sasuke smirked. "That way, we can lower the chances of another loudmouthed late bloomer. No offense."

"None taken."

"SOME FOR ME!" Naruto hollered, finally catching his son and nuzzling his nose. "You talk like that again teme, and you'll be chasing Tora for a month."

Sasuke just sighed.

"That's not really much of a punishment anymore do.."

The three then stiffened and glared at the trees behind them. They instantly got ready for battle.

"Oh dear. At seems my stealth is slipping." An oily, sophisticated voice grinned. "Either that, or my rage at the sight of a face I hate more than any other has me acting out."

Out of the shadows emerged a man in a black business suit and white top hat, the symbol of a dragon with tentacles decorating it. His eyes were pure green and smooth hair could be glanced at.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze…" The gentleman smiled. "It's been a long time."

"Duke." The Jinchuriki growled as he handed Sakura their son, hatred obvious in his voice

"Naruto, who is this?" Sakura asked, not used to her fiancé looking at something with such complete and hatred.

"Oh, are you the famous Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha?" Duke beamed as he bowed, removing his hat and tap-dancing. "A pleasure to meet you, Naruto has told me so much about you."

"Why are you here?" Naruto hissed, hatred evident in his voice. "We killed your boss."

"Silly human." Duke grinned. "Did you really think you destroyed Ying-sama? She is part of the grand scheme, she will never die. To answer your question however, I serve her son, Mau."

Duke bowed his hat, before his face took on an insane look.

"And Mau-sama wishes for you to suffer as he did: An eye for an eye, if you will. In this case….your child for his mother."

Fury filled the members of Team Seven

"NO ONE TOUCHES MY SON!" Naruto screamed, leaping towards Duke with the intent of knocking him to the ground with a kick…but it was stopped and he found himself flung to the floor.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" The Hokage roared as he entered Biju-mode. "I CAN BUY TIME!"

"Let's see if you live up to that rank." Duke smirked as he calmly walked towards his foe.

"Why did you leave him?!" Sakura roared at her teammate. "You saw the look on Naruto's face, whoever that is, its not somebody he can take alone!"

"And listen to him whine and moan me about leaving you and Arashi unprotected?" Sasuke mused, his sword drawn

They were then blocked by living shadows with glowing green eyes

"_The boy…Give us the boy…"_

Sakura kept a whimpering Arashi close to her.

"You want that kid?" Sasuke growled. "Stop me breathing."

The two S-class Ninja then unleashed hell; sword swings, punches…

"They go down easy, but there's too many!" Sasuke shouted.

"Tell me something I don't know!" Sakura roared back.

The three voices interjected.

"Back off."

The shadows flew from the kicks of three blondes; two males who must've been brothers and…

"Elrics." The woman hissed as she entered a stance with her arms raised. "You've grown."

"Annie." The short haired man grinned weakly. "Nice to see you again."

"WHO YOU CALLING A MICROSCOPIC BEANSPROUT MIDGET?" The pony-tail wearing man screamed.

_She didn't call him that…_ Most of the assembled thought.

"Brother, not now." The other man sighed as he clapped his hands before thrusting them onto the ground, where sparks flew before a spear, sword and tonfa materialized.

"Was that an Earth style?" Sasuke asked, having not sensed an ounce of chakra.

"No, it's called alchemy." The pony-tail explained as he rushed with the spear in his hand. "No time to explain, please get back while we…"

Sakura still clutching Arashi, then punched a horde of the shadows into oblivion while Sasuke brunt then away with Amaterasu.

"I think we can handle it." Sasuke smirked, leveling his sword at the two brothers after imbuing it with Lightning. "Now…who are you two?"

"We're friends of Naruto Uzumaki." The taller brother explained as he threw two shadows onto the floor and stomped on with a metal foot.

"You two are." Annie growled as she slammed her fist and tonfa into a shadow's face. "He and I have a score to settle."

"You're still on about that?" The pony tail asked. "He said he was sorry! And why haven't you just…you know…?"

"I can't shift here, too many civilians." Annie growled as she threw a shadow to the ground, leaving herself. "That, and this place is cramped as hell. No wonder Uzumaki was so hyper."

"How do you know my husband?"

"HE GOT MARRIED?" The brothers screamed

"My sympathies." Annie bowed to Sakura.

"What do you mean brother?" Al asked. "You and Winry got together."

"Speaking of which, how long until you and Mei give us some nieces and nephews?" Ed grinned. "You know, she really grew up these past years…."

"I AM A GENTLEMAN!" Al roared, distracting the shadows long enough to summon large canon like constructs that started gathering energy.

"Get back!" Sasuke roared, leaping in front of the group and summoning Susanoo.

The shadow's weapons were suddenly sent flying out of their hands, making them turn and cringe at the sight of the attacker: The shooter wore yellow glasses, a red jacket and his hair was like an upside-down broom.

"Oh great…" Annie sighed. "Him."

"Now now…" the newcomer smiled. "Didn't anybody tell you not to play with dangerous toys? You could get hurt."

Bricks that had been hit by the bullets suddenly fell on the creature's heads, knocking them out. Arashi giggled at the funny faces they made before falling unconscious.

"Seems you shadows forgot what the world is made of: Let me remind you…."

"Please no…" Annie prayed.

"This is world is made of…LOVE AND PEACE!"

Silence. Pure silence. The adults just thought…. 'No, just….no.' Arashi just tilted his head

"Brother…I think I just died a little inside." Alphonse whispered.

"Me too, Al." Ed muttered as he patted his brother on the shoulder. "Me too…."

"That's nothing." Sasuke muttered. "You should meet a certain duo tai-jutsu masters…"

Sometimes the village cursed Naruto for saving Might Guy's life….

XXXXXXX

Naruto had fully transformed into Kurama, activated Sage mode and summoned as many shadow clones are he could. His empathy-detecting powers did help him in locating Duke whenever he vanished into the shadows.

It still didn't help him.

"You may have improved in all your ninja aspects," Duke smiled as he unruffled his coat and placed a foot on the wounded Hokage's shoulder. "But you're still too weak to harm me. If only you hadn't supressed your memories until today, your son and fiancé might have been saved."

Naruto then punched Duke in the face, finally landing a blow. The man simply smirked before he felt his skin crack and a drop of fluid hit the floor

"Still got it." The Hokage smirked.

Duked breathed deeply and grit his teeth.

"Quite the life you've lived since that day…returning to your village after two years of training, battling the Akatsuki organization until Jiraiya died, forcing you to complete your sage training. From then, it was straight onto war for your world, and then you finally proved your worth as one of the most powerful beings to grace your plane of existence. And all because you made a vow to live your own path."

Naruto waited for the end, his only regret not being there for Arashi.

"Now then, Naruto-kun…any last words?" Duke grinned evilly as he summoned what appeared to be a ball of pure black energy.

_**BAO ZAKERGA!**_

Duke was struck by a Lightning Dragon that came from the mouth of a falling blonde teenage boy wearing a crown on his head. The boy landed in front of the 6th Hokage, a determined look on his face.

"Z-Zatch?" Naruto asked. "That you, little buddy?"

The last time he'd seen him, Zatch had been 6 years old. Now, he looked like he was at least 10 and wore a crown and white robes

"How ya doing, Naruto-aniki?" The boy smiled. "You look good as Hokage."

"The Mamodo, eh?" Duke spat in the smoke, looking for an opening. Suddenly, he tensed, sensing another presence behind him.

_**GENIE HUNTER!**_

Duke, now charred, barely dodged a scythe strike that tore through the ground, creating a massive crevice.

The smoke cleared, revealing a young woman with twin pigtails and a scythe, from which suddenly grew a lazy man looking man with white hair and sharp teeth.

"Maka? Soul?" Naruto and Zatch both asked.

"Still need somebody to pull your asses out of a jam, huh guys?" The scythe grinned.

"This is Duke we're talking about Soul." Maka reminded her weapon. "None of us came close to hurting him last time we fought."

"I just landed a hit that made him bleed." Naruto gasped, fatigue then catching up with him.

Duke sighed as shadows emerged from the ground took the form of a portal.

"Taking on the 7th Hokage, a 3 star meister, and the Mamodo-king? That is a little much…even for me." Duke sighed as he unruffled his jacket and leapt into the air, vanishing into thin air.

"See you shortly, old chaps."

"I hate that guy." Soul, Zatch and Naruto all said together.

"Naruto!"

The Hokage turned to see his wife and best friend rushing to his side.

"Are you okay?"

"Been better…" Naruto confessed. "You and Arashi okay?"

The baby babbled and reached to hug his father, who kissed him and then saw the others who accompanied them.

"ED! AL!"

The three men hugged each other, tears in their eyes.

"Looking good, Nar." Ed smirked. "Finally got the dream job?"

"Yep!" Naruto smiled turning to Al. "And Al, nice to see you got your body bacm! How long did it take to get back to normal?"

"A year." Al bowed. "And also, you forget…"

Naruto's eyes suddenly narrowed and they met Annie's, and the two began to glare…then growl.

"Annie."

"Uzumaki."

Sasuke leaned in and whispered to Sakura

"Why do I suddenly feel like I'm not the Dobe's rival anymore?"

"Wait, you're Sasuke?" The white haired man asked, taking a look at him. "You don't look so cool."

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, somewhat insulted by the man's comment.

"Soul Eater Evans. This is my wife Maka."

"I'm Zatch Bell, king of the mamodo." The boy bowed. "Nice to meet you, aniki has told me a lot about you guys. Especially you, Sakura."

Sakura blushed.

"Well, he hasn't…"

"Mentioned us?" Al cut off. "Yes, it's a long story. Which I'm sure your fiancé will regale us with soon."

"The other Kages are going to kill me for this…" Naruto sighed.

**Council room, 20 minutes later….**

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked from his televised screen. "It's not like you to call a meeting, Naruto."

"Make this good, brat." A said.

"Are your most trusted people with you?" Naruto asked. "Because what I have to say has the entirety of reality at stake, but the info needs to keep unknown aside from us and our councils."

Mei noted the tension in Naruto's form, and the light injuires.

"What's this all about?" She asked.

"Like I said, all realities are at stake." Naruto sighed. "And to prove it, I have some old friends of mine."

The other blondes demonstrated their otherworldly abilities, silencing any who would've called them ninjutsu with a glare.

"Let me start at the beginning: Back when I was training with Jiraiya, I was knocked out and awoke in what I can best describe as Purgatory. In the report of my training, it says that I as uncousoius for a mere day. But in that day…I lived a lifetime."

He then motioned to the people behind him.

"Along with three others, who I'm sure will join us shortly, I was partnered with our guests here to battle Ying, the mother of all darkness. And to do so, we were given the highest levels of power; I actually befriended Kurama way earlier than the war…"

"Then, for the sake of realities, we had our memories supressed." Maka took over, a frown covering her face, along with all the blondes.

"But," Ed interjected. "There was a condition; if Ying's forces made a comeback

"Wait, that means that you and the beast…" Elder Homura interjected.

"INTERRUPT THE STORY AGAIN, HOMURA!" Naruto bellowed. "SEE WHAT HAPPENS! KURAMA DIDN'T EAT BREAKFAST THIS MOURNING!"

"**Yes I did." **The nine tailed fox said. "**Those were good omelettes pinky made. Soup stock? Genius! Not to mention the texture was so light and fluffy…"**

'I am so glad only I can hear you…' Naruto thought.

"Anyways." Zatch took over. "It seems that Ying's strongest subordinate, Duke, escaped with her son in tow and now they're making a move for revenge."

"We decline any request for help." The elders said. "We have no business aiding ours. In fact, we have it on good authority to have you removed from your position for keeping this information from the village."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Ed, Kiba and several other councilmembers (mostly the Rookie 9) shouted. "Did you not hear what we just said? ALL OF REALITY! To hell with whatever you consider important!"

"Alright, you win, vernable elders." Naruto smiled coolly. "Just, one last request before I hand this hat over to you?"

"What?" The elders asked, eager to see the boy out of his chair and the village returning to the old, boring ways.

"Stand up and move a little to your left." Naruto asked. "I'd like to see you in the best light."

The elders did.

"A little more."

They complied again.

"Perfect."

He then flipped a switch, opening a hole directly underneath the elders. They screamed as they fell into darkness.

"I HAVE BEEN WAITING 15 YEARS TO DO THAT!" Naruto laughed manically, his chakra flaring. "Oh. And by the way….YOU'RE FIRED!"

"Dobe…" Sasuke asked. "Where does that go?"

"I'll tell you were it doesn't go…." Naruto smiled evilly. "Heaven."

"Hokage-sama!" A chunin came in clambering in. "We have reports of pirates! And several Taijutsu users decimating the training grounds! And magic users!"

The blondes raced out the door, a mix of joy and anger on their faces.

**Read and Review, offer suggestions for hwo the story should go. Some ideas I have are;**

**Annie will grow attached to Arashi, Shion's temple will be a critical plot point (despite Naruto not being allowed) and all canon love Interests will follow heroes into the adventure**


	3. New members, Evil Rising

Blonde Brigade

**Plot:** Years ago, they come together to save the multiverse from the forces of darkness, then went their separate ways. Now, the darkness has returned and so must they.

Naruto, Trigun, Zatch Bell, Soul Eater, Fullmetal Alchemist, One Piece, Gurren Lagann, Shaman King, Fairy Tail, Attack on Titan and History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi all belong to their respective creators and animation studios.

Please support the official release(s) and other fanfic writers.

Opening song: Hero-Flow

**Chapter 3: Other members, Evil rising**

The downtown of Konoha was abuzz with activity as always, but not just from stalls selling goods or children playing in the streets. The extra buzz was primarily of the colorful cast that had come to Ichiraku's ramen stand, especially the suit wearing blonde that was swooning over Ayame.

"Oh, what a beauty hidden in the back of a mere ramen stand! What delicate hands used to create such delicious broth and noodles, fit only for the gods themselves. What is thy name, goddess of cooking?"

"..A-Ayame.." The chef blushed at the man's over enuthastic flirting. While she was used to men flirting with her, rarely any of them were this…passionate about it.

"Run away with me, my love, and I shall not only shower you with affection, but feed you only the finest foods…"

"SANJI!"

The suit wearing fellow was sent flying by a ferocious Dynamic Entry, courtesy of the Hokage, who had an enraged look on his face.

"I warned you! I freaking warned you, Sanji! If you ever showed your flirty face in my village and stuck it near somebody I cared about, I'd kick your ass from here to wherever the World Ends!"

The newcomer grlared at his kicker, only to freeze when he recognized the whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Naruto?"

"You were expecting the Easter Bunny?" The Hokage growled. "And FYI, that waitress you were flirting with? She's the closest thing I have to a sister, so SHE'S OFF LIMITS!"

**GUM-GUM PISTOL!**

A fist then made contact with Naruto's cheek, making him skid back a little.

_Hmm, not quite Choji's, but still tough… _He mused, rubbing cheek and making sure all his teeth were still in place.

"Who the hell are you and what're you doing to my cook?!"

"Luffy!" A beautiful orange haired woman shouted. "Don't punch before ask…Oh, why do I bother?"

"Because as Pirate queen and his wife, he's kind of supposed to listen to you?" A skeleton asked, laughing as he did so.

"You must be the Straw hat pirates." Naruto smiled, bowing slightly. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, the 7th Hokage of Konoha and an old friend of Sanji's…and he was flirting with someone he shouldn't have."

"Again? Stupid Ero-cook." The swordsman smirked. "I swear that's how you're going to die."

"Shut up, moss-head!" Sanji snapped. "It's a force of habit…I need to praise women!"

"Maybe that's why you're still single." The blue haired man with overly large mechanical hands mused.

"Now Franky, Zoro, be nice." The other woman smiled.

"Yes dear." The swordsman sighed.

Throughout this, the Hokage had turned his attention to the woman he considered his sister in all but blood.

"You okay, Ayame-nee?" Naruto asked. "Did he try anything?"

"Oh don't worry." The chef smiled. "I've handled his kind before."

The other council members had by this time, caught up with their leader and spied the group that was seated in his favorite eatery.

"So, who do you from this crew?" Kiba asked the other blondes.

"Haven't caught onto the theme yet, eh?" Edward smirked, pointing the the suit-wearer who was now in a one-sided argument with Sanji.

"Meet Sanji." Naruto introduced. "Pirate who fights with the single strongest legs I've ever seen…and the third best chef I've ever eaten from."

"THIRD?" Sanji roared indignantly. "Who're the others?"

"Ayame and my fiancé, of course." Naruto smirked, enjoying the shocked look on Sanji's face as Sakura, Arashi in her arms and reaching in vain for Ramen, stood beside him. "Oh and all the women you see? Taken and happily married."

Sanji took a quick look at the ladies in the group….all breathtaking and out of his reach; much like Nami-swan (damn Luffy!) and Robin-Chwan (damned moss-head!).

….

"Nar? May I have a word with you alone?"

He calmly pulled the Hokage away into an alley, took a deep breath and then:

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOUR VILLAGE WAS LOADED WITH EXCEPTIONALLY BEAUTIFUL LADIES?!"

"….Common sense and you never asked?"

Sanji sank into depression, color vanishing from his form. Naruto simply walked back to the group, an indifferent look on his face.

"Pathetic." Annie said, stealing a noodle from Sanji's bowl….and being filled with euphoric joy. Ayame smiled at another 'coverter' to Ichirakus as the Titan Shifter began to dig in.

"Un! Nuu! Nuu!"

The Titan-Shifter saw Arashi still reaching in vain for the ramen.

"Nuu! Nuu!"

Annie looked at her bowl.

"You want some?"

"Nuu!" Arashi cooed, still reaching for the noodles.

Annie faced a slight conundrum: On the one hand, this was without a doubt one of the greatest meals she'd ever had and she wanted to savor it. And the son of the one being she despised almost as much as Commander Zeke or Eren Jeager, was asking for her to give him some. On the other hand, an adorable baby boy was asking her to share and she wasn't all that hungry to begin with.

She looked at Sakura.

"Is it okay if has some?"

The young mother looked at the time; 12:30 and nodded.

"Lunch-time, Arashi." She cooed to her baby, whose eyes widened with anticipation.

Annie took the bowl from the counter, grabbing and cooling a small bit of noodles. The baby slurped them up and smiled, clapping at Annie and reaching for her.

"You want to hold him?" Sakura smiled, not giving her fiancé's apparent 'true' rival time to respond and placing her baby into her arms after putting the ramen down.

Annie stiffened at the smiling baby in her arms, only to find herself relaxing when he hugged her. Her eyes softened ever so slightly and the hints of a smile appeared on her face. Arashi then yawned and nestled into her.

"Aww, so cute!" Vash and Zatch cooed together.

The others turned and caught sight of the Shifter holding Naruto's baby boy, who was asleep in her arms. The Orange Hokage smiled and opened his mouth.

"Not a word." Annie growled. She then turned around and offered the baby back to his mother, but she playfully refused.

"Arashi has a good sense of people." Sakura smiled. "Besides, if I take him back, he'll be uncomfortable."

"Must get it from you." Annie smirked, only to be intrigued when Sakura laughed weakly.

Sanji meanwhile, had left the alley and was dragging his way back to the crowd.

"All the beautiful ladies…all the beautiful ladies…" He said in a mantra like state. "All married."

He then stood upright, a smile on his face as he loudly declared:

"Then allow me, Sanji the knight in shining armor, to warn all you lucky sons of guns…if you ever make your ladies cry I shall hunt you down and gut you like the fishes you are!"

"There's the moron." Zoro said to himself, the other men who knew Sanji agreeing with him.

"Kind of reminds of Black Star before he got the brains to tell Tsubaki." Soul whispered to Maka, who laughed at those memories.

"Great to see Sanji hasn't changed." A happy voice the blondes (minus Ino) recognized perked up.

"I was kind of hoping he had…" Another female voice added. "Natsu can get a little…hot-blooded around flirters…"

"He didn't already?"

A sigh escaped the second female voice.

"Miu! Lucy!"

The two women, voluptuous in build and with bright smiles, rushed over and hugged their friends…unintentionally filling Sakura with worry when she saw their builds.

Miu had long blonde hair she kept in a ponytail with a beauty mark under one of her eyes. Her attire was very much like what Ino had worn when they were teenagers. Lucy put her hair into twin pigtails and wore a cross-like shirt and vest with a skirt and dark leggings with heeled shoes.

Sakura looked down at herself; she'd filled out a little bit in the years since Madara's defeat, but was still not as curvy as Ino, Hinata or Temari.

The blondes happily reunited for a full minute before two male voices broke out with:

"Miu! Lucy!"

The two men were well built and wore vests. One had brown hair and a bandage on his cheek, the other had pink hair and reptile-like eyes but a happy demeanour. They each held a little girl in their arms, obviously their daughters with the women whose name

"Kenichi!" Miu called to the brown haired man in joy. "Come here and meet an old friend of mine!"

"You too, Natsu."

The two men leapt down

"So, this is the famous Kenichi and Natsu we've heard so much about?" Naruto smiled, bowing to them both, with the Elrics, Vash, Zatch and Sanji following in suit. "I'm on old friend of your wives. And I mean it when I say friend, nothing happened between us that you need to worry about."

That quieted the fears of the men (Kenichi more than Natsu), and Sakura's a little.

"EDWARD ELRIC!"

The ponytailed man cringed at the calling of his name, turning just in time for his face to be hit by a wrench.

"..Why do I never see that coming?" He asked. His brother simply shrugged.

"Alphonse, there you are!"

Two women marched up to the brothers: One with long blonde hair and two blonde children behind her, and a black haired one girl accompanied by a panda.

The other members, especially Naruto, Maka and Soul, smiled at Edward.

"So, you're a dad too?" Soul smirked.

"Wait, you guys have a kid?" Naruto asked in shock, Zatch and Vash in agreement with him.

"Our little Esper." Maka smiled as she pulled out a photo of her and Soul's daughter. "She's with Papa right now."

"She's a smart cookie." Soul smiled. "Barely two and already starting to read the funnies."

"And I'm sure she'll be just as lovely as her moth…" Sanji started, only to have Soul partially transform and glare at him.

"Stay. Away. From. My. Daughter."

Sanji would've been fast to defend his honour to remind Soul he was merely paying the little girl a compliment and had NO interest in ladies that young….but the sheer amount of killing intent he was letting made him keep his mouth shut. Inwardly, he mused all the young children would grow up to be just as lovely as their mothers. Speaking of which…

"Winry, I can explain!" Edward started, then wrapping his wife and the two children in a hug. "But first, are you all okay? How'd you find me?"

Winry's anger vanished in her husband's arms and she kissed him on the neck. Their children, still hugging, looked on at all the crazy looking people in awe, then spied a familiar black and white figure.

"Mei, are you and Xio-Mein okay?" Alphonse asked. "How did you get here? Was it hard for you to…?"

"Alphonse, I know your chi better than you do." Mei smiled as she silenced him with a hug. "Finding you was easy. Keeping Xio-Mein from eating everything in sight was harder."

Alphonse playfully glared at the panda that was currently playing with the children, letting them pet and bounce on its belly.

"Good to see you two again." Annie smiled at Lucy and Miu, Arashi still in her arms. "I hope the trip over wasn't too bad."

"Trust me," Lucy mused. "It's not the first time we've been thrust into another universe or dimension or whatever…it probably won't be the last. At least we weren't separated this time. And we actually know some locals."

"Well, better than were I was." Annie mused. "Stuck in that crystal and all."

Arashi soon cooed and yawned, waking up from her nap.

"Oh, who's this?" Miu cooed as she tickled the baby's cheeks, making him giggle. "He's so cute! Did Bertoldt and you…?"

"This is Arashi." Annie cut in, pointing to the pink haired woman in the group. "Naruto's son with her."

The two blonde women looked at the baby, his father and then his mother. Then a look of realization passed their faces and they broke out in a run to her, smiles on their face.

"Oh, you must be Sakura, right?" Lucy beamed, shaking her hand. "Naruto told us so much about you, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"H-he did?" Sakura asked.

"Of course!" Miu beamed. "How smart and strong you were, how your hair reminded him of spring and your eyes reminded him of trees…"

Sakura looked slightly down. Naruto had been saying those things while he'd been training with Jiraiya? That was before she'd even gotten halfway through Tsunade's training; as much as she hated to remember, she'd been a damsel in distress….and not the nicest person either….

"He adores you, ya know." Miu smiled. "Didn't even look twice at us. And if you'll let me a vain; that's not easily to do."

"Hey, I'm the vain one." Lucy joked.

Sakura smiled.

"You caught a great one." Lucy smiled sweetly. "Yeah, he may be a little dense, but he gives my Natsu a run for his money in devotion and heart."

"I know. But it looks like you got nice catches yourself."

The two blonde women smiled at their husbands being introduced to their comrades

"Do you have any relation to Natsu?" Lucy asked bluntly. "Sorry, I had to get that out?"

Sakura simply laughed.

"At least you didn't ask if it was natural." She mused. "If I had a ryo for every time that happened…"

Just then, two more voices, female, shouted out:

"VASH!"

"MR. VASH THE STAMPEDE!"

The gunslinger looked over to see the lights of his life racing to the group.

"Insurance girls! I was wondering when you'd show up!"

Meryl wrapped her arms around Vash, relief filling her.

"Don't you go disappearing in weird leaf like portals ever again!" She shouted. "I was worried sick!"

"I'm sorry…" Vash whimpered cutely, then smiling. "Meryl, Millie, I want you to meet some friends of mine: Naruto Uzumaki, his fiancé Sakura and their son Arashi, Soul and Maka, Zatch Bell, the girl in the hooide is Annie, the suit wearing fella is Sanji and the group around him are his pirate crew…"

"Pirates?!" Meryl snapped, whipping out her guns along with Millie.

"Those won't work!" Luffy beamed, stretching his cheek out. "I'm a rubber man!"

"And they're nice!" Vash smiled. "Honestly, would I make friends with bad people?"

The Insurance girls put their weapons away and motioned for Vash to countinue.

"These are the Elric brothers Edward and Alphonse and their wives Winry and Mei and Edward's children…."

He bent down at asked them

"What're you're names?"

"I'm Von!" The boy smirked before pointing to the baby in his mother's arms. "And my sister's name is Trish!"

Vash smiled and rose back up.

"And finally, there's Lucy Heartfilia and Miu Furinji with their husbands Natsu and Kenichi."

All the introduced bowed in respect.

"And for those of you who don't know me…" Vash smiled. "I am known as Valentinez Alkalinella Xifax Sicidabohertz…."

"I thought you said your…" Hinata started.

"….Gumbigobilla Blue Stradivari Talentrent Pierre Andres Charton-Haymoss Ivanovicci Baldeus George Doitzel Kaiser III." Vash finished. "But just call me Vash, apparently that's easier."

The humanoid Typhoon's former compaions and Millie burst out laughing at that, while everyone else was either trying to recall that name or figure out if Vash was pulling their legs.

"Oh, man!" Edward laughed. "I always wanted to see that from the other side!"

"So worth the wait!" Zatch giggled

"…You're all idiots." Annie said handing Arashi back to his mother and going to stand with Lucy, who was just sighing at how her husband was laughing at Vash's long name…then breaking himself trying to remember it.

"Mama?"

Lucy looked down to see the pink haired girl that had been in her husband's arms pulling on her dress.

"Yes, Nashi?"

"Who're these people?" The little girl asked. "Are they with Fairy Tail too?"

"They're old friends of mama's, but no, they aren't part of the Gulid. It's a long story, sweetie." Lucy smiled.

"And what better place to tell it than Hokage Mansion, with comfy chairs and tea and ramen for all?" Naruto smiled. "Follow me and we'll get introductions done, and you all are welcomed to stay with us while you're here."

"…Hokage?" Luffy asked. "What's that? Some kind of meat?"

The orange haired woman sighed.

"Saw that one coming."

Lucy stepped up to explain.

"Here, Hokage means the strongest ninja in the village and the one whose best at keeping peace. Nar here has wanted to job for as long as he can remember, and now…wow, I just realized you got it."

Most of the blondes, even the ones who'd been present at the meeting, smiled at their friend and now host's accession to the role he'd aspired to his whole life.

"YOU'RE IN CHARGE?" Sanji hollered.

"Yeah, is that really so hard to believe?" Naruto asked.

"Well, considering how you were when we first met…" Lucy mused.

"Ha ha." He mused. "Yes, I was an arrogant loud mouth. We all know that. But a couple of years changes people."

Agreeing with him, the mass of assembled fighters, pirates, mages and their families followed the Orange Hokage

"Oh wait!" Miu realized. "I left grandpa and the others at the training camp!"

"And we did the same with Gray, Erza and the others!" Natsu remembered.

"Why would you do that?" Lucy demanded of her husband, only to be overshadowed by a familiar

"NATSU!"

Lucy and her husband turned to see a mass of people with them, being lead by a red-headed woman whose mere presence gave off an aura that said 'do not screw with me, or you die.'

"I'm suddenly getting flashbacks of my mom…" Naruto said to himself, and thankfully nobody overheard. "And not the good ones…."

"I'm glad we got Lucy instead of her." Zatch whispered to Soul, who weakly nodded. "She makes Tia look like a shy schoolgirl."

"Aww, Erza's not that bad once you get to know her." Lucy said with a smile…before remembering what it was like to work with Erza. "You know what, on second thought, pray."

An explosion suddenly came from the forest of death.

"That's grandpa and them." Miu smiled. "I'd recongize that ki anywhere."

"Of course they'd land there…" Sasuke mused, already feeling a headache coming on. "Anko is going to be so mad about this…."

Naruto merley chuckled as he produced a clone to accompany Miu, Kenichi and their daughter to the forest of death, where they would find and bring their guests to his mansion.

The rest of the group continued on their way.

XXX

Duke stepped out of the portal he'd used to leave Konoha, a look of disgruntlement on his face. He'd been so close to ridding the multi-verse of the being he hated more than any other….

"Tough mourning?"

Duke turned to see Zub waiting for him, a cheeky smile on his face, which only increased when he saw the small cut on his cheek.

"Oh, that looks like it hurt your pride."

"I'm fine." Duke growled. "He just got lucky. If the others hadn't showed up, we'd have had one last hero to deal with."

"That wasn't the plan." Zub smiled. "The plan was to bring the child and other loved ones here to bring them all here, then you'd be free to do your work with them. Honestly Duke, I'm starting to think your petty hatred towards Naruto Uzumaki is affecting your ability to…"

Duke grabbed the imp and slammed him into the wall.

"It is not 'petty' hate that fills me towards that brat." Duke growled. "HE, more than any other of the heroes…is an affront to all we stand for. He may not be the most powerful, but he has…something that unnerves me. Ying-sama understood that; and I do not intent for her son to follow in her footsteps by underestimating him, if he has to at all. You'd be smart to remember what he did."

"And it has nothing to do with the fact that he…?" Bub gasped, only to nearly pass out from the increased grip of the now seething being in front of him.

"Do. Not. Mention…"

"Duke…."

The gentlemen, upon hearing the voice of his master, released the imp with a glare that made it clear he had gotten off lucky.

Mau seemed like an average child, dressed in extravagant but threatening robes that matched his completely black eyes with red pupils. He carried himself with dignity and respect

"Apologizes, young master Mau." He bowed. "As you can see, I was unable to retrieve the child, and am filled with rage at…"

"No matter." Mau smiled. "You came back in one piece, at least. Besides….there are other ways we can hurt them. Speaking of which, Zub?"

"Yes young master?"

"Try to get along with Duke? Like you did while raising me?"

The two seemed saddened/embarrassed by that reminder, and bowed to their master, who simply patted them on the backs and issued them to rise.

"Now then, Duke?" Mau asked as he scanned his library for a certain book. "Your report; how have they fared since the previous venture?"

The gentleman rose to his feet.

"It seems, as we suspected, the heroes repressed their memoires of their battles for the sake of the balance within the multi-verse. I only fought four of them; The Mamodo king showed nothing new although his strength has increased greatly without his book-reader, the Miester-weapon couple have moved up to the highest rank in their world, and finally…"

Duke growled and breathed in and out for a second, settling to stomp a title into dust to vent his anger.

"That accursed Child of Prophecy has gained numerous elemental abilities and strengthened his bond with the beast within him and nature. The shades I sent after the child showed that the younger Alchemist, who combat wise was the stronger one, has regained his body and based on their talks, the Titan shifter can still transform, although she did not at the time of the battle. As with the Mamodo King, the Gunslinger and older Alchemist showed no change in abilities."

"And your report, Zub?" Mau asked as he pulled off a book from the shelf and began scanning the pages.

"The Chef, Celestial Mage and Wind-cutting feather have arrived in the village with their respective groups…lovers and children included it seems. No sign of the Shaman Queen, Gunman pilot or Android yet, although I imagine they won't be long."

"Good." Mau said, placing the book on a table, still clutching seven pages. "What is the most likely course of action they'll take?"

"After explaining what happened to those who need to know," Duke missed. "I imagine they'll now begin re-training in the skills they grew to share with each other, and share any potential sources of information on us. Knowing them as Zub and I do, we have, at best, a few days before they'll be ready to take us on; not that they'd be able to find and reach us."

The young prince smiled at the news.

"Then we'd best give them something to worry about. Now that the prologue and conflict have been introduced, time to begin the actual conflict."

Mau pulled out the seven pages he'd held onto; which he threw into the air and blew onto. They burst into black flames before taking on human forms that the heroes would recognize easily.

From the first page came Crona; the abused child of Medusa Gorgon and the new Asura. The close friend of Maka, Crona's life was filled with tragedy; abused into near madnress by Medusa and subject of horrid experiments, Crona had almost been saved by Maka's friendship…only for Medusa to break them into complete madness, enabling them to consume Asura

Next was Silcardo Jenzahad, The Demon Fist God of Penak Silat who'd ended a war, only to start it all over just so he wouldn't be bored, even kidnapping Miu into becoming his apprentice to spite an old friend, only to die when her spirit proved uncorruptible and he died fighting the Fist God, Akira Hongo.

Then it was Clear Note, the genocidal Mamodo who'd been Zatch's greatest enemy. With the power of Annhilation, he and his partner Vino had been sure-fire winners for the Mamodo Games….Until that lightning spewing rbat came along.

He was followed by Legato Bluesummers, the most loyal follower of Vash's late brother knives. Gifted with incredibly powerful pyshic powers and nihilistic sense of life and humor, he'd actulally died happy; he'd forced Vash to kill him in order to save Meryl and Millie from mind controlled 'puppets' of his. Vash had been broken and Legato went to his grave with a smile.

Next was Zeke, a seeminly average man with glasses and a scarred arm. He wore an outfit not unlike Annie's.

Then it was Envy, the shapeshifting Homunclous created by the entity known simply as 'Father'. A sadistic creature who lived for proving the hypocrisy of humans, especially targeting the Elric brothers with sadistic joy…until Edward made it realize how it longed to care for others and bounce back from pain with those it could depend on.

Finally, the Homnuclus was followed by Madara Uchiha; the 'mastermind' of the Eye of the Moon Plan who had achieved godhood at the cost of many lives (including his own for two generations). He may have be ousted by Kaguya Otsuki as the greatest threat the ninja world ever faced, but he still gave the members of Team 7 nightmares for nearly killing them all and trouncing all the Tailed beasts as a mortal man after giving up the immortality that came from being an Edo Tensei zombie.

"Go to world N, take your vengeance and bring back the corpses of your defeaters." The prince of darkness ordered. They were all too happy to oblige, and raced towards the portal Duke had summoned forth.

Mau then reached into his pocket and pulled out a black and red locket. Flipping it open, he was greeted by the image of a darkly beautiful woman in elaborate queen's garbs, smiling evilly. But to him, it was a war and loving smile.

"By the time I'm done with them, mother…" Mau promised the portrait. "Not even the great creators will remember their names."

He then laughed out into the reaches of the multiverse, his guardians smiling with him as his voice echoed throughout.

"Mau is coming!"

**To be continued…**

**Read and Review! Offer battle, training or flashback ideas!**


End file.
